Slaying for Love
by xxxChikinPotPiexxx
Summary: Buffy and her friends travel to Cardiff, Wales to bring Faith, the rogue Slayer, to the Watchers' Council. Little do they know, their lives will soon be changed by a mysterious man in a trench coat.
1. Chapter 1

We had done it. We had finally captured Faith and were taking her to the Watchers' Council in Great Britain. Cardiff, Wales, to be specific. What an ordeal this had been. We knew Faith wasn't going to go without a fight, but we didn't think she would kill as many as she did.

What was her problem, anyway? I had never done anything to make her hate me! I had considered Faith a friend, of sorts, until... Until the night she killed that man. If only I had known how she would have reacted... Or hadn't reacted, more like it... And now, all those people dead... It was like she had been overcome by bloodlust... I just couldn't understand it. I was the Slayer. I was used to killing vampires and demons, but killing people... None of that mattered now. We had caught her, and all I needed to concentrate on was getting her to the Council. Then everything would go back to normal.

Or so I thought...

* * *

Yet another slow day at Torchwood-3. The rift alert hadn't gone off for days and Cardiff became a regular dreary town with nothing to spice things up. As Captain Jack Harkness stared intently at Myfanwy, a noise from downstairs shocked him out of his reverie. A rift alert! Fantastic!

As Jack grabbed his coat and dashed out of his office, he wondered just what was waiting for him at the coordinates of the rift alert. Weevils? He'd just have to wait and see!

* * *

"We're here, everyone," Giles said as the van came to a halt. They had stopped in front of a large, 13th century gothic-style building, maybe a government office or a cathedral. Buffy looked down at Faith. She was lying on the floor of the van, tied up with rope and sedated. She was drooling a bit. Buffy wanted to laugh, but she also pitied the girl.

"How are we doing this?" Buffy asked her Watcher, as Willow, Oz, and Xander filed out of the van.

"I supposed we should just carry her in before she wakes up," he answered. But just as the words came out of his mouth, Faith ripped off the ropes and jumped out of the van. She ran down the alley next to the building, and Buffy tore after her.

"That bitch!" Buffy thought. "She must've woken up hours ago!" Buffy was angry, but she had to admire Faith's cunning. The drool was a nice touch.

Buffy had almost caught up to Faith by the time she reached the end of the alley, but as they rounded the corner, Faith seemed to disappear.

"FUCK!" Buffy yelled. If there was one thing Faith was good at, it was escaping at the last second. Buffy took another look around as her friends ran up behind her. They were all just as frustrated as she was.

"We were so close!" said Willow. "Now we have to start from square one all over again!"

"Not if I can help it," said a rather attractive American fellow in a billowing greatcoat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who the hell are you?" asked Buffy, slightly frazzled due to her attraction to this stranger.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Who the hell are you and what did you do to cause my devices to act up?" asked the handsome man with the coat.

"Wha- what devices?" asked Giles, also frazzled by the mysterious stranger's attractiveness.

"I have some very sophisticated devices that shouldn't be alerted by a few suspicious characters in front of an old building, yet here we are," said the captain.

"Could it've been set off by a crazy bimbo?" asked Xander, also attracted to the stranger, but not enough to hold back his snark comment.

"Xander!" Buffy whispered, as she elbowed him in the stomach.

"My devices aren't normal devices. They aren't set off by normal miscreants, which causes me to be just a bit suspicious of you lot," the captain responded.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Jack shouted, as a wrinkly brown creature with extremely sharp teeth rapidly approached the group from behind. Without thinking, Buffy ran up to the creature and punched it in the face. The creature stumbled back, dazed, then lunged towards Buffy. She quickly kicked the creature in the head, knocking it out cold.

"What is that thing?!" she exclaimed.

"I-I'm not quite sure..." Giles responded. "I've never seen anything like it in any of my books..."

"It's a Weevil," the captain explained. "They're from a different planet, but they got dumped here by a rift in space and time and now they live in the sewers of Cardiff." Jack lifted up the so-called 'Weevil' and dumped it unceremoniously into the back of his SUV, parked around the corner.

"What's your name?" Jack asked, gesturing toward Buffy. "Those were some impressive moves."

"Buffy," she said, eyeing Giles. "So, is this... Weevil... Some sort of demon?"

"Not a demon; an alien that fell through space and time to be here," the captain explained.

Giles walked over to the SUV and inspected the creature.

"Well, it's definitely not human..." he said to himself.

"You got that right," Jack responded. "Say, those moves were so impressive, I think we should go out to the pub for a drink. What do you say?" the captain said, flashing a blinding grin and gazing at each member of the party in turn with his deep blue eyes.

Buffy looked at him, wanting to say yes to that dazzling smile, but still wary.

"I'll explain everything." Jack said.

They agreed, and the group walked to the pub.


	3. Chapter 3

The pub was noisy and crowded; the perfect place to discuss mysterious goings-on without being overheard. The group crowded into a booth, drinks in hand.

"Isn't this exciting?" Willow said to her friends. "You only have to be 18 to drink here!" Buffy smiled at her friend's comment, then turned to Jack.

"So, why are you out capturing... aliens... And how exactly did you know where it was?" she asked.

"The mission of my organisation is both to keep the city of Cardiff safe from things that fall through the rift and to gather as much information about alien technology in order to protect the human race against what the future could hold for them in the 21st century," Jack explained, taking a large swig of his drink.

Jack's hand snaked out toward the group's drinks when he thought they weren't looking, and poured a measure of a clear liquid in each glass. No one noticed but Buffy, who had been keeping a watchful eye on the stranger since the moment he first appeared.

"Does the name of this 'organisation' happen to be... Torchwood?" Giles asked, as he reached out for his glass.

"Don't drink that!" said Buffy, as she pushed his hand away from the beer. "He's put something in all of our drinks." The group exchanged nervous looks.

"Well, you've caught me," Jack said, clearly shocked. He had spiked numerous drinks over the years, but this was the first time his trick had ever been detected. But even more surprising, this bucket of misfits seemed to know what Torchwood was.

"You mind telling me what that was?" Buffy asked, becoming more and more distrustful of the captain.

"I was attempting to administer an amnesia drug called Retcon to you so you would forget the top secret information I was going to tell you, but it seems like you already know quite a bit," the captain responded. "I'm not sure who you guys are, but I think we should discuss this somewhere a bit more private."

"Where would you suggest?" Giles asked.

"I know of a place or two," the captain said, cracking a smile and flashing his beautiful teeth.

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness led the Scooby gang through Cardiff to a seemingly nondescript shop filled with knick-knacks, empty pizza boxes, and postcards. The group was decidedly unimpressed until Captain Jack pressed a button under the counter that revealed a super-secret stone hallway. The group cautiously followed the mysterious Captain until they reached a cog door.

"You must promise that no one besides you beatniks will know about the secrets that lie beyond this door, or you will end up with Retcon in your system whether you've taken it voluntarily or not," Captain Jack threatened. The group nodded.

"Please!" Buffy thought. "I could take this guy out in a second."

Upon confirmation of their secrecy, Jack typed a combination into a keypad and rolled open the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Before their eyes lay quite an interesting place indeed. There were all manner of devices that seemed to be able to do all manner of things. A sudden screech from overhead brought the group's attention. The group gazed overhead as a massive pteranodon sailed above their heads, landing next to Jack and nipping at his fingers.

"Hey Myfanwy," Jack said affectionately.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Xander shouted in a high-pitched voice.

"What does it look like?" Jack asked. "It's a pteranodon. Duh. Her name is Myfanwy."

"Oh, of course!" said Oz, sarcastically.

"Perhaps we would be more comfortable in my office," Jack said.

They entered the small office. Jack sat down behind the desk and leaned back in his chair. The others sat or stood wherever there was room.

"So why don't you tell me who the fuck you people are?" Jack said. Giles hesitated for a moment before he spoke.

"Have you heard of the Slayer?"

"Yea." Jack chuckled. "A teenage girl given the power to fight demons and vampires. Pretty lame myth if you ask me."

"Well... It isn't a myth." said Giles. "Buffy is the Slayer, and I am her Watcher, or mentor, and these are her friends," he gestured towards the others. "We were delivering Faith, a rogue Slayer, to the Watchers' Council to await her trial." Jack gave Giles a look laden with skepticism.

"Oh, come on! Is it really _that_ far-fetched?" Asked Buffy. "You fight _aliens_."

"You've got a point there," Jack replied. "So that building you were in front of, that was the Watchers' Council?"

"Yes," said Giles.

"Hmm... I was told that building was a library for some university," Jack said. "Always thought it sounded a little fishy... So tell me about this rogue Slayer." The group spent the next hour explaining the events leading up to their arrival in Cardiff.

"Well, perhaps we could make an arrangement. You help my team round up aliens, I help you find your rogue Slayer." Buffy and Giles exchanged looks.

"Sounds okay to me," said Buffy.

"Alright then!" said Jack, with a grin that exposed once again that lovely set of gleaming teeth.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, where are we staying?" Buffy asked Giles.

"Erm... I had thought the Council would accommodate us, but I think it would be best if we didn't inform the Council of our plans... They may not favor our... Arrangement."

"Torchwood will take care of your living arrangements while you're staying in Cardiff," Jack said.

"Oh, that won't be necessary." Giles said.

"Oh, but we insist!" Jack told them.

"We?" asked Xander. "Who else works in this looney bin?"

"If I told you now, you would have no reason to come back tomorrow," Jack told them.

* * *

"Wow, is this the right place?" asked Xander as they arrived at their hotel.

"The St. David's Hotel and Spa," said Buffy, looking at the slip of paper Jack had given them. "This is it."

The group checked in and went up to their rooms; Buffy and Willow in one, Xander and Oz in another, and Giles in his own.

* * *

By midnight, Willow and Buffy were lying in their beds.

"This day has been crazy, hasn't it?" Willow asked Buffy. "We start out taking Faith to the Council, and then we meet a handsome alien-hunting guy, and now we're in a five-star hotel!"

"Haha, I know! It's definitely been an interesting day." Buffy replied.

"So, what do you think of Captain Jack?" Willow asked.

"...He's okay, I guess," Buffy answered sheepishly.

"You like him, don't you?!" said Willow, giggling.

"Maybe..." Buffy blushed.

* * *

As Jack settled into his cot, he thought about the strange people he had met and the day to come. He especially couldn't stop thinking about Buffy, the badass Slayer. He felt an unmistakable attraction to the woman. As he drifted off to sleep, he wondered if she could feel it too...

* * *

The next morning, the Scoobies returned to the Hub, interested in meeting the other Torchwood members.

"Good morning!" Jack greeted them with a giant smile. "Come meet the team." The handsome captain led them to the conference room where the employees of Torchwood were gathered. "This is Toshiko Sato, our resident computer genius, most commonly known as Tosh," Jack said, gesturing to a petite Asian woman. Tosh nodded politely. "That's Gwen Cooper, resident Welsh woman, filled to bursting with local knowledge and police skills." A raven-haired woman sitting next to Tosh smiled sweetly. "And the last member of our team is Dr. Owen Harper." A thin-lipped man sitting across from the women winked at the group.

"We're very happy to have you here," Gwen said to the strangers with a heavy Welsh accent.

"Why thank you," said Xander, in what he thought was a charming voice. Gwen giggled as she blushed heavily at Xander's response.

Just then, a blaring alarm sounded from downstairs.


End file.
